


Marks

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Frogs make minor appearances, Hickeys, M/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Birkholtz, co-captain of the Samwell men's hockey team, was acting suspicious. He had never been a particularly bashful man, yet that day found him showering in the far corner after practice, and clutching the towel around his waist especially tight as he searched through his hockey bag one-handed.</p><p>Or</p><p>Holster tries (and fails) to hide his latest hickeys in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Person A leaving thigh hickeys on Person B."

Adam Birkholtz, co-captain of the Samwell men's hockey team, was acting suspicious. He had never been a particularly bashful man, yet that day found him showering in the far corner after practice, and clutching the towel around his waist especially tight as he searched through his hockey bag one-handed.

"Bro, you're acting weird..." Ransom leaned over and whispered.

"Oh yeah? Well whose fault is _that?_ " The tall blond snapped back in a hushed voice.

Ransom laughed. "I don't know what you mean..."

Holster attempted to glare at him, but the corner of his mouth twitched into a grin and they both laughed. He finally found his clean boxers in his bag and grabbed them, slipping them on in one of the bathroom stalls. Holster returned to his cubby in the locker room and sat down as he towel-dried his hair enough that it would not dampen the shirt he was about to pull over his head.

Ransom cleared his throat to try to get Holster's attention, but it was too late. The legs of his boxers had ridden up a little when he sat down, and Chowder noticed the dark marks immediately as he walked past. "What happened??? Your legs are all bruised!!"   
  
That got Nursey's attention and he looked up to see the tell-tale marks on Holster's inner thigh. "Busy night, captain?" He grinned when Holster shooed him away. "Those aren't bruises, C. They're hickeys. You've been with Farmer _how_ long? You should know that by now... Ooh? Is that a _bite_ mark!?" He laughed when he noticed the older man's other thigh.

Holster covered his lap with his towel. "If you know what they are, then stop looking so closely Nurse."

Dex laughed from his cubby. "Possessive girlfriend?"

"Yeah, _m_  like that..." Holster elbowed Ransom when he started cackling with laughter. "A total freak in bed."

  
*** The Night Before ***

" _Holy-!_ Rans! Overkill!" Holster squirmed to the other side of his bed when Ransom had spent a little too much time suckling on the soft, pale skin of his inner thigh. "Shit, that's _definitely_ going to leave a mark..."

"That's the point. I love knowing I'm the only one who gets to see you like this..." Ransom crawled over to him, trailing languid kisses up Holster's long legs, this time focussing on the right side rather than the left. "Little marks just for me..."

"Mm..." Holster moaned involuntarily before regaining his senses. "Ah! We have practice tomorrow morning. _Everyone_ is going to see me like this."

Well, if you want me to _stop_..." Ransom nipped at Holster's right thigh before turning his head to run his tongue slowly up the length of his shaft, flicking it across the tip.

Holster groaned, one hand lifting from where he had been gripping the bedsheets to rub over Ransom's short hair. "Oh, fuck it. Do whatever you want. I'll worry about it tomorrow..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first prompt I ever wrote lol  
> Ehh, I don't particularly dislike how it turned out, I'm just not particularly proud of it either.


End file.
